


Morning Breath

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Gay Love, Love, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: After the first night they sleep together, Eddie has bed head while Richie has morning breath.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Kudos: 15





	Morning Breath

The next morning after their first night they had spent together, Eddie and Richie awoke, yawning and stretching. The older they got, it was harder to wake up. And easier to feel tired.

“Wow, I had no idea that your hair had a personality of its own!” Richie commented to Eddie. And he thought that his hair was wild in the morning.

“Yeah, well you should talk,” Eddie said back to him, laughing at Richie’s hair which was standing up. “Speaking of which, did you eat onions at some point in your sleep?”

Richie smirked, leaning over to give his boyfriend a kiss. “Welcome to my beds, Eds!”

“What have I told you about making up rhymes for that nickname I keep telling you not to call me?” Eddie warned him, tugging at the blankets.

“Wild hair, bad breath, and mood swings. You should come with a warning label.” Richie cuddled against him, kissing his cheek. “Are you always this charming in the morning?”

“And you have stinky pits!” Eddie turned up his nose. As much as he loved the thought about sleeping with a shirtless Richie, he didn’t think about the smell he’d wake up to each morning.

“Are we going to keep insulting each other or can I enjoy your comfortable body like a pillow?” Richie leaned his head on top of his back, taking in his scent. 

“Your head is heavy,” Eddie nitpicked. He turned over. Richie closed his eyes, smiling. He looked so peaceful. And beautiful. He kissed his head.

“Did we say good morning yet or did you answer by getting up on the wrong side of the bed?”


End file.
